


钟情（上）

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323





	钟情（上）

万事万物，都逃不过王境泽真香定律。

没有什么可以例外。

 

凌乱的被套、交缠的肢体昭示着这个房间昨夜经历过一场蛮荒兽类般的交配行为。

李帝努睁开眼就看到一个倚在自己肩头的栗色脑袋。饶是对方整张小脸一半枕在自己身上、另一半被头发遮去了大半，光看嘴角李帝努便有了不好的预感。

无由来的，他觉得他拥着的这幅身子的主人，其实可以叫彼得潘，即便他不想承认，昨夜的销魂滋味也令他觉得自己找到了永无岛。

可如果酒后乱性的对象叫黄仁俊，那他大概会在离开这张床铺后，立马去找催眠医生，把昨夜的记忆催眠封存起来。

栗色头发男人睁开眼，抬头撇了李帝努一眼，开口道：“早啊，李总。”

被喊作李总的这一位被说话人眼尾上扬的媚红勾硬了几分，无数片段在脑子里迅速闪回，那些叫喊呻吟的，周身潮红的，媚眼如丝的片段。

黄仁俊看他发愣，又喊了一句：“嗯？李总，你顶到我了。”

 

帝势老总和君逸老总搞到一起了。如果小道消息不胫而走，分分钟天就要塌了。

帝势和君逸是死对头。他们是互联网领域的两顶华盖，触手颇多，业务涉及各行各业，两顶华盖撑起来，几乎笼罩了天花下的大部分空间。

虽说媒体总喜欢称老总老总，但两个集团的实际当权者其实都才二十多岁，撇开其身后的智囊团不提，他们可算得上是真正的年少有为。君逸总黄仁俊花名在外，男女通杀，据说非常爱玩，但没有固定床伴，是权贵圈里出了名的祸水蓝颜。帝势总李帝努禁欲系男神，没有任何绯闻，据说私生活检点得一度被毒舌八卦报道成“因身体缺陷导致的被动检点”。

 

这两个人搞在一起了。

李帝努是非常严格谨慎的，他想不出黄仁俊能躺在他床上的理由。

黄仁俊倒是很直接——

“昨晚的宴会有人给你递了加了料的酒，刚想找人提醒你你就喝掉了。”

“本来我也不打算管你死活，可偏偏你又跟我住在同一层楼。”

“虽然顶层总统套也就两间，但这不是你不锁门的理由。”

“偏偏我很不巧地喝醉了进错你房间。”

李帝努被这一连串的真实宣言唬住，半晌，他说：“我上了你。”这是个肯定句。

“......小报消息都是假的。”黄仁俊顾左右而言它，耳尖上的一抹红没逃过李帝努的眼睛。

“小俊总，您受的委屈我会补偿，与英国Four的合作我们放弃了。”李帝努说变脸就变脸，他最知道如何跟别人谈判，小俊总的称呼也让黄仁俊一时间失了上风，原因无他，黄总是君逸前老总，黄仁俊的爸爸，黄仁俊又显得稚嫩，大家便“小俊总”“小俊总”地叫开了。而Four是英国势力较大的通讯集团之一，作为通向欧洲的必争合作伙伴，一直是帝势和君逸想要争取的对象。现在李帝努说放弃就放弃，反倒让黄仁俊有种费力一拳打到棉花上的感觉。

黄仁俊拥着薄被坐在床上，看李帝努翻身下床，毫不避讳地裸着身子走向浴室，只留给他一个满是抓痕的背影。

他想到昨晚的意乱情迷，脸又烧起来了。

“哎呀李总，你真的太难搞了......”黄仁俊颓丧地倒回床上，不满地小声嘟囔道。

 

李帝努出来时房间里已经没人了，床头留了一个手写的电话号码，他看了一眼，撕掉了。

半个月后各大门户网站被君逸与Four合作的消息屠版了。

黄仁俊和Four的老板Hrvy一同出席了签约大会。英国人Hrvy看着非常年轻，也是他们国家商界青年领袖之一。整个签约大会其乐融融，向来有着礼貌疏远刻板印象的英国人意外地对黄仁俊非常热情。港媒给的标题更是出格：

“英国佬中意小俊总，小俊总靓过大球司仪”

“小俊总狐媚功夫了得，英国佬甘愿俯首称臣”

......

助理给李帝努放了签约会的录播，他看了几分钟，没来由地觉着不舒服，便关掉了，挥挥手让助理给他出个报告，分析一下他们双方合作的内容。他扯松脖子上的领结，安慰自己这是正常的，商战有赢有输，更何况这是自己拱手让人的，不要太过在意了。

晚上八点钟，他自己驱车到一家常去的高级餐厅吃饭，却被餐厅经理告知，他常用的包间被另外的客人占用了，问他是否介意稍等一会儿。李帝努说不必了，在厅堂吃也是一样的。

经理给他安排了一个尽头靠窗的位置，其实也就正对着他常用的包间。他习惯在吃饭时发发呆，放空一下自己，不巧一抬头看到有服务员正给那个包间里的客人上菜，黄仁俊眸子一转，便对上李帝努的视线。

李帝努皱眉，在看到黄仁俊对面的英国人之后，有种说不上来的怪异感。他也不躲开黄仁俊直勾勾的目光，直视回去，一边给心理医生打了电话：“嗯，一会儿过去，大概10点左右。”

上完菜的服务生很识趣地虚掩了门，才隔绝了他们不休的视线对峙。

李帝努讲电话的声音不大，可黄仁俊就是听到了。

对面的Hrvy还在喋喋不休地用英文同他讲一些自己喜欢的中国食物：“小俊，可以这么叫你吗？我真的爱死中国了。”

“嗯......”黄仁俊兴致不大，恹恹地答他，“你要喜欢吃的话，改天让秘书带你转转这块儿，你可以多待几天。”

“真的吗？那你会来吗，小俊？”Hrvy两眼放光，非常热情。

“我最近还有些事要处理，要是......”黄仁俊不知突然想到了什么，转了话锋，“好啊，一起。”

这厢Hrvy听了有些反应过度，一会儿又佯装镇定，铺垫了一些话：“嗯...小俊，我听说你们中国人对同性恋挺不友好的，是这样吗？”

黄仁俊哪能不知道他什么心思，便说：“我不会啊。我也很喜欢男孩子。”

“嗯？？那你已经有了喜欢的人吗？”Hrvy急切地问。

“嗯......算是吧，有个白月光。但他好像不喜欢我......”黄仁俊托腮，目光灼灼地看着Hrvy。

“为什么？那你不要喜欢他了！很多人喜欢你的！”英国人突然激动。

“嗯，不喜欢他了。”

 

黄仁俊估摸着时间，让秘书来把Hrvy接走了，自己则到洗手间守株待兔。

快九点钟，李帝努结完账，到厕所解手，他站在镜子前，一抬头又对上黄仁俊的视线。

“怎么，小俊总肠胃不适？”他知道黄仁俊在等他。

“你十点钟有约？”黄仁俊侧身靠在墙边看李帝努洗手。

“是。”男人惜字如金。

“女朋友？男朋友？”黄仁俊不依不饶。

“看不出来小俊总喜欢窥探别人隐私。”李帝努洗完，直起身子走到黄仁俊面前伸手圈住他，轻轻俯身，“我拿张纸，可以吗？”

黄仁俊心跳错了一拍，站开一点，给他让位。“不是吧...李总这么纯情？”

李帝努擦完，微微颔首，“我先走了。”

“你在不好意思吗？我只是觉得跟你上床还挺不错......我缺个炮友。”黄仁俊大胆邀约。

“这不合适吧。”男人挑眉。

“嗯......我反正不在乎他们怎么传我名声，人生就那么长，图个痛快罢了。”

“那也不合适。抱歉，我赶时间。小俊总，你的热情我心领了。”李帝努转身要走。黄仁俊情急之下伸手扯住他袖扣，用力过猛竟一把扯掉了，“......抱歉。我......我只是想说谢谢你...谢谢你把Four的合作让给君逸。”

“不客气。这没什么。”

 

李帝努往心理医生的私人会所开去。黄仁俊撰紧手中的黑曜石袖扣，拦了一辆的士，也跟了上去。

“我已经很多年没有做过那个梦了。”李帝努说。

“最近有什么让你压力很大的事吗？”心理医生问。

“......让了一个很重要的合作...遇见了一个很难缠的人...”

“是难缠的人，还是心动的人？”一针见血。

“......他只是一个一夜情对象，大概活儿很好，让我念念不忘吧。”

“很难得......让你紧张的人，通常最能让你放松。我的建议是，再找找他，你该开始一段新的关系了。”

“......但他真的不合适。”

“你早就失控了不是么，不然你会拖到现在才来找我？”

 

李帝努在里面待了多久，黄仁俊就等了多久。

他的出租车停在不远的对面，看到李帝努坐在驾驶位疲倦至极的样子，他痛苦地捏住山根，仿佛下了很大决心，掏出手机按了一串数字。

黄仁俊裤袋里的手机震动起来，他接起：“你好。”

 

“黄仁俊，我是李帝努。你刚说的缺炮友，还作数吗？”

 

-tbc-


End file.
